


Cramp

by Purple_Storm



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Doubt, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Storm/pseuds/Purple_Storm
Summary: "I woke up in the middle of the night because of a horrible foot cramp. I quickly got out of bed and put my weight on my foot for long minutes..."





	Cramp

I woke up in the middle of the night because of a horrible foot cramp. I quickly got out of bed and put my weight on my foot for long minutes.  
Long minutes during which I thought.  
I thought about Nino again. How long have I been doubting now? A few months I think ... It's not normal to doubt that much time. Of course, I talk about my sexual orientation. No man attracts me, but him... I keep telling to myself that it's just a very very strong friendship but, no... I have tried several times to talk about it with him, subtly but ... He doesn't understand. I've often said to myself, maybe ... Maybe he feels that same doubt. But it would be too easy isn't it? Actually, I just want to stay with him all the time, I want to be able to hug him, kiss him tenderly and recently, I wanted to feel pleasure with him . In spite of everything I continue to say to me that it will pass. When we send out "I love you" or any other sentimental message, I have some anxiety while waiting for his answer. I'm afraid to tell him and realize after a few days that no, I don' love him. Yet here I could say, I ...

\- Ouch!

And this cramp that doesn't want to leave! I'm sure I woke up the other members now. I hope, secretly, deep in me, that he will come to see me. But when I felt my tears running, I wished he didn't happen. I don't know where they come from, physical pain or love pain if I can say that ...   
Love...?

\- Riida? Are you okay?

Ah ... I wish my wish had reached your mind and you never arrived. When you leaned towards me and saw my tears, I saw your look, so soft and at the same time worried. This look that would melt anyone so much that mix was cute to see on you.

\- I just have a cramp ...  
\- Eh? Are you going to make me believe that you're crying for a simple cramp? You ask me by putting your hand in my back.  
\- It hurts me, you know ...  
\- Sit down.

I obeyed and you took my foot and you relieved my pain quickly. You are a genius Kazu! I wanted to give you a smile of thanks but I met your eyes, this look that tells me "talk to me".

\- Oh-chan? What is happening ?  
\- I ... I don't know Kazu ... I don't know.

I sigh.  
I love... you ?  
It sounds so wrong but so true at the same time ... I'm just indecisive, or completely stupid...  
I love you, I...


End file.
